The image recording device comprises a plurality of thermal heads and ink ribbons and overlays colors sequentially on the medium along a flow direction of the medium to form the final image. As such a recording device, the recording devices disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. H08-244262, 2006-82248, and 2006-75996 exist, for example.
These recording devices comprise, for each color, a thermal head and a platen roller which lies opposite the thermal head and possess a structure in which the thermal heads and platen rollers are arranged in a line in the conveyance direction of the medium and substantially linearly in that order. Furthermore, the recording device is configured comprising a pair of conveyance rollers at the tips of the thermal heads of each color such that the medium is conveyed between the pair of conveyance rollers which hold the medium from both sides, while supplying an ink ribbon to the thermal heads, pressing the thermal head against the platen roller, and thermally transferring ink to the medium which is fed between the thermal head and platen roller. The recording device transfers yellow, magenta and cyan while conveying the medium, and thus forms the intended color image on the medium.